custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Another Farewell
Another Farewell is 's entry to the Character Swap Writing Contest. It is a short story featuring his assigned character, 's toa Whera. Story The ground rumbled as dusty clouds erupted from parched earth. The mighty beast’s wings were blurs as it shot up into the sky. Whera tightly gripped the lightning shortsword in her hand and dug her feet into the soil. A crackle of golden energy pulsed through the blade as the beast sped towards the toa of lightning like an asteroid. Whera deflected the creature’s stinger but was thrown backwards from the force of the impact. Whera’s back collided with a wall of dark rocks, her side barely missing the edge of a dazzlingly sharp crystal, jutting out from the mountain edge. Whera then fell to the ground, gasping. It had been only a week since Nidhiki’s presence was requested in Metru Nui for reasons unknown, it had only been a week since she was trusted with the defence of her village. Whera rolled away from the beast’s charge and leapt into the air, striking it with her sword. The toa of lightning distanced herself as the beast released a pained cry. The beast’s deep-set eyes burrowed into Whera, but she remained unfazed. It was a glare not unlike that of Nidhiki’s whenever he was annoyed. Whera smirked. Fast strikes. The soft glow of her mask was all the creature could see a sharp pain seared through its stinger. Cries of frustration and pain exploded from the beast’s mouth as another strike forced it to the ground. Whera dashed towards the creature a third time, aiming to strike at its horns. The beast lashed out with its powerful forelimbs, just missing her side. The strike caused Whera to lose her footing and tumble to the edge of an overhang. All of Whera’s limbs panged as the ground rumbled once again. The battered toa of lighting fell as she attempted to stand and face her enemy. She winced as the buzzing grew louder. Get up, you’re not done yet. Pushing past the pain, Whera rose to her feet and reminisced in the training she spent under Nidhiki’s supervision: a myriad of pep talks, clashing blades and fierce determination. She dodged a lunging stinger and dashed towards the mountain’s side. The creature turned to face the toa of lightning and lowered its head for another charge. Whera tightened her grip on her blade and watched as the beast darted towards her. She raised her hand and let loose a powerful bolt of crackling lightning from her palm. The blast grazed the creature’s side and impacted a boulder behind, sending down a deluge of rock fragments upon the beast’s halted charge. Now, give me everything you’ve got. Whera unleashed another powerful lightning burst at the beast and activated her kanohi. She pulled every ounce of effort from her muscles into one final push. Every step was more powerful than the last, each propelling her further towards her target. With the swift swing of her blade and a collision with a force that could only be compared to roar of thunder, the creature was launched back off the edge of the cliff. Whera collapsed to the ground, drained of her energy. She lay still, breathing heavily under the harsh light of the twin suns. My presence was requested in Metru Nui, though I know not why. You have accomplished many great things in my tutelage over the years, and it brings me much sadness to leave this village for whatever awaits me in Metru Nui. However, knowing that the village is safe in your capable hands brings me pride. Thank you, toa Whera, and farewell. Characters *Whera *Nidhiki - Mentioned Only *Unidentified rahi